Uma mãe para Samara!
by Belle Maundrell
Summary: [CROSSOVER:O chamado,Saint Seiya,FMA,Inuyasha e outros] O que pode acontecer quando se procura uma mãe para a pobre garotinha do poço?
1. Chapter 1

**Olááá !!! xD**

**Esta "bizarrice" é composta por: O chamado, InuYasha, CdZ, FMA, Thundercats, Furuba, O grito, Hellsing, Novelas (o.o), etc e etc.Inicialmente ela pode parecer um pouco "confusa", mas aos poucos a história vai se encaixando. Deixando bem claro que nenhuma das personagens ou músicas aqui presentes me pertencem. Haaaaa e sim, espero que gostem e mesmo se não gostarem, deixem reviews, assim esta infeliz criatura terá um motivo para continuar a viver. T-T **

* * *

**Uma mãe para Samara**

(Início do Programa)

_**Thunder !!! Thunder !!!! Thunder !!!!! Thundercats !!!!!! Hoooooo !!!!!**_

_**Thundercats are on the move !!!**_

_**Thundercats are loose !!!**_

_**Feel the magic, hear the roar !!!**_

_**Thundercats are loose !!!**_

_**Thunder !!! Thunder !!!! Thunder !!!!! Thundercats !!!!!!**_

_**Thunder !!! Thunder !!!! Thunder !!!!! Thundercats !!!!!!**_

_**Thunder !!! Thunder !!!! Thunder !!!!! Thundercats !!!!!!**_

_**Thunder !!! Thunder !!!! Thunder !!!!! Thundercats !!!!!!**_

(Surge Snarf!): Meow! Estou com sede Lion T.T

(Olho que tudo vê)

**Lion:** Isso pertencer ao Senhor dos Anéis...

**Tuka:** Isso não vem ao caso. xD

(surge um poço) Plaquinha ' Água direta da pedra, desfrute desse sabor incomum'. xD

**Snarf:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. \o/

(Poço abrindo...Tam tam tam, Samy: o retorno)

**Todos:** O.O

**Alguém 1:** Ahhhhhhhhhh um crente.

**Lion:** Uma doninha!

**Alguém 2:** O que é uma doninha?

**Lion:** Não sei, aprendi essa palavra ontem.

**Snarf:** PRIMO ITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

**Samara:** U.U

**Snarf:** Primo, meow, o que aconteceu? Tingiu o cabelo? O.o

(Samara mega-hiper-superultra-big mac gota)

Samy: Seu baka, não sabe quem sou? ¬¬"

**Snarf:** Iti...?

**Samy:** Sou SADAKO! MUAHAHA Ù.Ú

**Lion:...**Quem? o.o

**Tuka:** Com licença, não querendo interromper, mas já o fazendo, não era "Samara"? o.ó

**Samy:** Suma daqui sua metida . Sadako é mais fashion! xD

**Tuka:...**é? u.ú

**Samara:** ¬¬ """""""

**Snarf:** Você não é o primo Ç.Ç

**Samy:** SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE UMA PESSOA QUE NÃO TEM ACESSO A UMA CHAPINHA DECENTE, E SEM O DIREITO DE PARTICIPAR DO "DIA DE PRINCESA" DO PROGRAMA DO NETINHO, NÃO PODE SER RESPEITADA? ONDE ESTÃO OS MEUS DIREITOS? QUERO UM ADVOGADO!

(Al Pacino: o advogado do diabo)

**Samy:** RAIOS! É SADAKO,SADAKO,SADAKOOOOOOOO, QUANTO TEMPO MAIS TEREI DE REPETIR?

**A1:...**

**A2:...**

**Lion:...**

**e todo resto:...**

**Grilinhos em coro:** Cri cri cri

**Samy:** AGHHHHHHHHHHH . (ataque igual ao do Ed (mangá) após descobrir que Ling tem 15 anos)

**Lion:** Ok Miss Lagartixa! O que quer criatura do mal!? (empunhado a espada)

**Samy:**Sua jubaaaaaaaaa .(olhinhos brilhando)

**Lion:** O.O""""""

**Samy:** Ela é tão radiante e brilha muito, é tão fofa, e deve ser perfumada Y-Y. Onegai, diga-me que produtos de beleza você usa. ''

**Lion:** É proibido propagandas neste canal...

**Samy:** Nãããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooo Ç.ç. Não seja por isso..(pegando o celular sem cartão, óbvio e discando) "Chamada a cobrar após o sinal diga seu nome e a cidade de onde está falando tuuuu"

**Desconhecido1:** Alô!

**Samy:** Você é o diretor do programa?

**D1: ...**

**Samy:** Permita o uso de propagandas ou receberá o "Seven Days" Ò.Ó

**D1:** Nani? n.n

**Samy:** Obrigada. (desliga o aparelhinho e o joga no poço) O.O O que eu fiz? Nãooooooooooooooooooo T.T É o quinto essa semana

**Lion:** Duh! xP

(PROPAGANDA)

**Pessoa com plaquinha "PROPAGANDA":** Ei me larguem, segurançasssssssss.

(Invasão Saint Seiya)

**Ikki:** Ei o horário é nosso! O.ó

**Shun**: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ç.ç

**Ikki:** Baka

**Seiya:** Quem quer levar "PEGASUS RYUSEIKENNNNNNN"???!!!

**Atena** (bleh): SEIYA! PARE COM ISSO!

**Seiya:** Gomen...Saori-san! '

**Shina:** VENHA COBRAAAA

**Todos:** o.O

**Shina:** Me desculpem por ter de gritar algo tão idiota ¬¬

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ç.Ç

**Samy** (interrompendo): Dá licença? U.u

**Seiya:** Quem? u.u

**Samy:** Seu cavalo Ò.Ó

**Seiya:** É Pégasu...T.T

**Ikki:** Maldito ser arrogante! Vá para o inferno!

(KK entra em cena): É isso ai galerinha, e aqui acaba mais um episódio de..

**Ikki:** Quem acaba o que?

**KK:** O programa...

**Ikki: ...**

**KK:** Ok! Chegamos ao fim.

**Ikki:** Cale essa maldita boca! Ò.Ó

**KK:** Sou eu quem manda nisso ouviu! Ù.ú (dedo maligno) Vem aqui que agora eu to mandando, vem meu cachorrinho...

**Ikki:** CACHORRINHO? Ò.ó EU NÃO SOU CACHORRINHO! SOU A...AVE FÊNIXXXXXX!

(capow)

(Ikki escondendo o corpo ó.ò)

**Shun:** Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Irmãooooooo Ç.Ç

**Al:** Nii-san Y-Y

**Shun:** Não venha imitar minha fala, seu homem de lata! Não devia estar na história do mágico de OZ?

**Al:** Eu não imito sua fala, você diz "Irmãooooooo" e eu digo " Nii-sannnn"

**Shun:** Seu atrevidU. Corrente de Andrômeda!

**Seiya:** BANZAI o/

**Al:** Nii-sannnnnn

**Shun:** Urusai! (Shun correndo atrás de Alphonse)

**Seiya:** Vamos procurar as esferas do dragão...

**Hyoga:** Seiya?!

**Seiya:...**esse é o maior mistério que já viiiiii

**Hyoga:** SEIYA!

**Seiya:** O que foi? Y.Y

**Hyoga:** Música errada..

(Samara tomando dicas de beleza com Snarf para um belo penteado)

**Seiya:** É mesmo! Obrigado Hyoga

Queru mudar o munnnnnnnnnnnnndu

Caminharrrrrrrrrrrrrr, sem olhar pra trásssss...

**Hyoga:** Egh...(gota)

**Hyoga:** Onde está o Shiryu?

**Shunrei:** Shiryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Shun:** Outra? Ò.Ó

**Shunrei:** Mas eu não disse irmão...ç.ç

**Shun:** Não interesssssssssssa! Yaaaaaaaaaaa

**Shunrei:** Buaaaaaaaaaa Shiryuuuu ç.ç

(Propaganda)

**Samy:** A BT está com uma promoção incrível! Ligue para qualquer telefone por apenas 2 centavos o minuto. Eu mesma não gasto nada com isso! SEVEN DAYS! " Por motivos de tradução usaremos (play dublagem brasileira) SÉTI DIÁX!

**Ayame. S:** HAHAHA! Ohayo Minna!HAHAHA

**Snarf:** É o cão demônio, é o cão demônio (correndo em círculos)

**Hyoga**: Se refere ao Inuyasha? O.õ

**Snarf:** É esse o nome do cara com orelhas de gato, mas que o chamam de cachorro? O.o

**Hyoga:...**sim u.ú

**Seiya** (ainda cantando): Quem esqueceuuuuuuuuuu não chora, quem chora ainda pensaaaaaa, quando esquece rasga, não rabisca a agenda...

**Todos:** (gota)

**Ayame. S:** HAHAHA! Eu vi um filme beeeeeeeeeem legaÚ hoje.

**Hyoga:** Conte-nos sobre o filme Ayame-kun (voz sedutora)

**Ayame. S:** Não assim, Pato-chan..Shi-chan ficará com ciúmes. ;)

**Hyoga:...** É cisne T.T

**Tuka:** Interrompendo este momento tão..hã, romântico...fale sobre o FILME! Ù.Ú

**Ayame. S:** HAHAHA! É mesmo que cabeça a minha, me desculpe Tuka-chan. ;)

**Tuka:** duh..xP

**Ayame. S:** O filme se chamava "A Casa de Cera"

**Todos:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Ayame. S:** O "monstrinho" usava pessoas vivas para fazer esculturas de cera T.T Era tão triste (lágrima caindo)

**Samy:** Isso é tão triste Aya-kun Ç.Ç

**Ayame.** S: Eu sei Samy-chan Y-Y – Vamos cantar HAHAHA!

**Inuyasha:** Keh! Grande coisa u.ú – Nós de Inuyasha temos pessoas de barro. Bahhhhhhh

**Kikyou:** INUYASHA! Ò.Ó

**Inuyasha:** Mas, não é verdade que você é barro Kikyou?! Diga Kikyou, não é verdade? xD

**Kikyou:** Eu não sou de barro...(nuvem negra)

**Inuyasha:** O QUE? O.O Kikyou! Mentiu pra mim!Buaaaaaaaaaaaa Kikyou mentiu, mentiu, mentiu pra mim, sou um cachorro sem dono T.T

**Ayame. S:** Vai ver que ela é de argila HAHAHA

**Inuyasha:** Kikyou..isso é verdade você é de argila? O.o

**Kikyou:** Se eu fosse de barro ou argila já teria derretido faz tempo...perdeu a conta das vezes que eu entrei na água?

**Inuyasha:** Você entrou? O.o

**Kikyou:** E o encerramento não conta? ¬¬

**Inuyasha:** E tem encerramento? o.o Eu não sabia...BUAAAAAAAAAA sou tão infeliz T.T

**Ayame. S:** Vai ver que é barro importado..gente rica sempre tem dessas coisas XD

**Kagome:** INUYASHAAAA SENTAAAAAAA

**Inuyasha:** ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIII ç.ç Sua bruxa! O que foi que eu fiz!?

**Tuka:** Gomen..foi erro de digitação u.ú

(voltando no tempo)

**Kagome:** Inuyashaaaaaaaa! Vamos procurar a jóia de quatro almas!

**Inuyasha:** Ei! Essa fala não é minha? Ò.õ

**Tuka:** Aqui, eu é quem mando seu vira-lata MUAHAHAHA! Agora volte ao trabalho

**Samy:** Isso aí Tuka! Põe ordem nessa bodega o/

**Seiya:** Porrada! Porrada!

**Hyoga:** Não é o programa do ratinho Seiya.. n.n"

**Inuyasha:** ... (boiando) Ela já não está completa? o.o

**Kagome:** Não lembro dos últimos episódios T.T

**Inuyasha:** Idiota

**Kagome:** Ahhh Inu-kun veja que linda escultura (apontando para Kikyou) Eu quero ela na decoração da nossa casa.

**Inuyasha:** Eu falei que você era feita de barro (dando palmadinhas nas costas da barrenta) ((cuidado para não quebrar xD)) :P

**Kikyou:** Irei buscar umas almas...(saindo de fininho)

**Kagome:** Uaaaaaaaaaaa! O.O – a escultura fala e anda...SUGOI! Inu-kun capture-a com uma pokebola! XD

**Inuyasha:** Kagome...não estamos em pokémon..(gota)

**Kagome:** Não interessa! Capture-a!KYAHAHAHAHA ì.í

**Todos:** (medo)

**Inuyasha:** Tessssssssssaiiiiiiiigaaaaaa! (correndo atrás de Kikyou)

**Kikyou**: O que fiz pra merecer isso?(fugindo) n.n''

**Youruichi:** Ha! Contemplem o primeiro gato que fala xD

**Samy:** Você não é o primeiro gato que fala o.Ô

**Youruichi:** Sou sim 

**Samy:** Não...tem o Meow que faz "miau" de pokémon..

**Youruichi:** Sou o primeiro gato negro que fala então XD

**Samy:** Nãoooo..esquece-se do Salem?

**Youruichi:...**

**Samy:** O gato da Sabrina...

**Youruichi:...**

**Samy:** Sabe a bruxa adolescente...

**Youruichi:...**

**Samy:** Ah dane-se eu adoro comer gatos Ò.Ó Eles deixam o cabelo mais brilhante (olhinhos brilhando), e com o seu pelo farei implanteeeeee muaaaaaaaahhhhhhh (correndo atrás do felino) ((que gente que gosta de correr hein u.u))

**Youruichi:** Isso é preconceito T.T Onde está o sistema de cotas? Quero os meus direitos ç.ç (caminhando) ((O.o))

**Ser encapuzado:** Haha! Eu achei!

**Toshio:...**

**Snarf:** Ahhhhhhh um smurfff! Salvem suas cabras Y-Y

**Hyoga:** O que te leva a crer que ele é um smurf? O.o

**Snarf:** Ele é azul...

**Al:** Niiiiiiiiiiiiiii-san Ç.Ç

**Shun:** Você ainda insiste nisso? Ò.ó

**Ikki**: Vocês querem calar a boca?Estou tentando me concentrar na Esmeralda

**Seiya:** O.O Você também gravou essa novela? Que bommmmm, um companheiro.Diga Ikki, que personagem você mais gostava i.i

**Ikki:** ?

**Ser do capuz:** Poderiam prestar atenção em mim?

(Todos se viram para o ser)

**S.d.C:** Obrigada..e essa abreviação ficou ridícula..

**Tuka:** Eu sei huhuuhuhuhuhuhu CONTINUE Ò.Ó

**S.d.C:** Etto..Sim xD...AQUI ESTÁ A PROVA DO QUE A SAMARA FAZIA NO VERÃO PASSADO (mostrando um dvd, pois a fita de vídeo já deveria estar extinta, nos perdoe Samara, mas... ENTRE NO SÉCULO XXI! Obrigada xD)

**Todos:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Samy:** (olhar assustado)

**S.d.C:** Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado!

**Samy:** NÃO POR FAVOR! É VERGONHOSO PARA MIM Ç.Ç

**S.d.C:** (colocando o dvd) Tarde demais XD

**Dvd:** Início

**Samy:** Uvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Olha a uvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Uva fresquinhaaaaaaaa.

**Velhinha:** Quanto custa a uva?

**Samy:** São sete reais o quilo. xD

**Velhinha:**O.O Tudo isso? Sua exploradora! (Samara apanhando de guarda-chuva)

**Samy:** É custo vindo direto da fábrica T.T

**Velhinha:** Sua burra! Uvas não são produzidas em fábricas.

**Samy:** Não??? O.O – Nãooooooooooooooooooo me enganaram novamente Y.Y

**Velhinha:** Tsc, tsc que tal tingir seu cabelo de loiro? xD ((sem preconceito \o/))

**Samy:** Você acha que eu ficaria bem? Ç.ç

**Velhinha:** Claro minha querida netinha..Venha comer uns biscoitos na casa da vovó após o expediente.:D

**Samy:** Oh vovó! Obrigada pelo convite! Ç.ç (emocionada) Eu vou, eu vou..Filar comida na casa da vovó eu vou..Lalalalala lalalalala eu vou eu vou eu vou...

**Dvd:** Fim

**Todos:** ?

**Samy:** Algum problema em vender uva?

**Tuka:** Novamente esta história de uva? U.u

**Samy:** Viu, aquele seu depoimento foi baseado em fatos reais...T.T

**Hyoga:** Pobre Samara, deve ter sofrido T.T

**Samy:** Depois que...Depois que as filmagens acabaram...(lágrimas brotando) Eu fiquei sem renda..E a "Rachel" tomando todo o filme para si isso acabou com a minha reputação...tive que vender uva na praça...SABE, O TRATAMENTO DE CABELO CUSTA CARO e, além disso...Além disso..Além disso... EU TENHO QUE PAGAR A CONTA DO TELEFONE! T.T

**Todos:** Nãooooooooooooooooo ç.ç

**Samy:** Sim...i.i

**Seiya:** Por que você não liga a cobrar? O.õ

**Samy:** Esse truque é velho...Ninguém mais cai...Desligam na cara. Ç.ç E a voz daquela mulher me irrita . Ainda jogo-a no poço \o//

**Seiya:** Samara, você é metaleira? O.o

**Samy:** E isso agora...O que te leva a crer que sou metaleira?

**Seiya:** Seu cabelo é ultramente comprido e rebelde.xD

**Samy:** Seiya, por um acaso a "Éguinha Pocotó" foi inspirada em você? xP Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó, minha éguinha pocotó. xD

**Seiya:** É Pégasu...T.T

**Ayame. S:** Samara-chan! Você fez o Seiya-kun chorar! HAHAHA! Agora...terá que se ver comigo...(imagem congelada)


	2. Chapter 2

**Olááá!!! \o/**

**Hoho, estou trazendo o segundo capítulo desta coisa sem sentido xD. Espero que gostem, lembrando que apenas a idéia desta "história" me pertence. Obrigado a quem deixou review, espero que continuem mandando. .**

**

* * *

**

**Uma mãe para Samara**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Seiya:** É Pégasu...T.T_

_**Ayame. S:** Samara-chan! Você fez o Seiya-kun chorar! HAHAHA! Agora...terá que se ver comigo...(imagem congelada)_

Três dias mais tarde...

**Samy:** Pur Favo...será qui ocê poderia tirá esse recurso ridiculu? Purque eu sou a única que podi usar esse recursu. ¬¬((isso lembra alguém?))

**Ayame. S:** Mas Samy-chan, você fez...(voltando-se para o ruído ao seu lado)

**Seiya **(canta): Lua di cristalllllll, qui mi fax sonharrr, fax di mim estrela qui eu já sei brilharrrrrrrrr...

**Todos:** (Estado de choque) O.O

**Ayame. S:** Seiya-kun...não estava chorando? o.o

**Seiya**?

**Ayame. S:** Esqueça...n.n''

**Seiya** (canta): Lua di cristal, nova di paixaum...

Fax da minha vida, cheia di emoçaummmm

**Hyoga**: Não seria melhor cantar o tema da série...? u.u

**Seiya:** Você paga o cachê do Edu Falaschi pra cantar, PEGASUSSSS FANTASYYY? ¬¬

**Hyoga:** Nada a declarar (gota)

**Gollum**: Cof...cof... gollum...gollum

**Snarf:** Você faz propaganda de Mucofan? O.o

**Gollum:** Gollum..gollum

**Snarf:** Ah..é gollum...é remédio novo pra tosse? o.o

**Mister Froudo:** SAAAAAAAM

**Shun:** Porco salame, mas será possível que eu não tenho sossego?

**Mister Froudo:** Mas eu apenas grito _SAAAAAAAAAM_ T.T

**Shun:** Mas ainda sim grita! (olhar maligno)

**SAAAAAM:** Mister FROUUUDOOO

**Shun:** Dio santo de madona mia. Isso é um complô, contra a pobre garotinha...

**Tuka:** Gomen u.u. Erro de digitação (reescrevendo a frase...)

**Shun:** Dio santo de madona mia. Isso é um complô, contra O pobre garotinhO da corrente?

(SAAAAAM e Mister Froudo ignorando totalmente)

**SAAAAM:** Mister FROUUUUDOOO (correndo até ele)

**Mister Froudo:** SAMMMMMMMM (imitando o gesto)

(Música de fundo: Near,... Far Wherever you are I believe that the heart does Go On Once...more You open the door And you're here in my heart and My heart will Go on and on)

**Samy**: (se intrometendo entre os dois) Ta, ta, já chega desse momento meloso. x.x

**Hyoga:** Samara sou seu fã.

**Samy:** Sem puxa-saquismo tiozinho do pato.

**Hyoga:** É cisne... T.T

**Tuka:** Alguém aí acha o Hideaki Takizawa lindo? (olhinhos brilhando)

**Grilinhos em coro:** cri cri cri cri cri CRI CRI cri cri cri cri cri cri cri CRI CRI cri cri

**Tuka**:...

**Kagome:** Eu achoooo o/

**Tuka:** Acha mesmo? (olhinhos brilhando mais que a pia da cozinha que acabou de ser polida com assolan o//)

**Kagome:** Simmm, ele não tem cara de cachorro. xD

**Inucão, digo Inuyasha:** Kagomeee Ò.Ó. Que história é essa de cara de cachorro?

**Kagome:** Desculpe Inu, mas cara de cachorro você não tem...

**Inuyasha**: Ah, Kagome, eu sabia que você gostava de mim.;)

**Kagome:...**você tem cara de gato. U.U. Essas orelhas não me enganam...

**Inuyasha:** (capow)

**Su**: Mitz, mitz, mitZZZZZZZZZZ, gatinhoOOO. lol

**Inuyasha:** O.O (medo)

**Su:** Míaaaaaaaaa. xD

**Míaaaa:** Esa chiste ya no tiene gracia. ((hoho, espanhol perfeito u.ú))

**Inuyasha**: O.O

**Su:** Gatinho, gatinho, vem brincar com a Su. \o (correndo atrás do Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha**: Aaaaaaaaa socorrooooo!! Ç.ç (se escondendo atrás da Míaaaa)

**Su:** Míaaaaaaaa /o/

**Míaaa:** Por qué usted continua a hablar en eso? Sales perro! Ò.Ó (chutando o gato, quer dizer, cachorro, desculpa...INUYASHA!XD)

**Seiya:** Uhuu! Ela é REBELDEE \o/

**Míaaa:** SEIIIYYYAAA YO TE AMO!

**Saori:** SEIYA! Ò.ó

**Seiya**: Saori-san! PEGASUS RYUSEIKENNN (capow)

**Míaaa:** X.X

**Samy **(substitui Míaaaaa): Yo Soy REBELDEEE /o/

**Ayame.S:** Haaaa! Cuidado com a gripe das aves! HAHAHAHA

**Hyoga:** ...

**Ayame.S:** Cacem o pato! xD

**Hyoga:** O.O

É cisne... T.T

**Samy:** Isso! Pato recheado! lol

**Ikki**: Levem a caçarola/o/

**Seiya:** Weee, eu vou crescer... T.T

Matem o pato! Ò.Ó

**Hyoga:** Mãmãê...ç.ç (gotinhas brilhosas caindo dos seus olhos)

**Ikki** (pára): O.O

Eu também sou uma... AVEEEE FÊNIXX

**Míaaa:** (capow) T.T (estrelas cadentes)

**Samy:** Matem a galinha! Matem a galinhaaaa!!!

**Su:**PassarinhoooOOOsss o///

**Ikki e Hyoga:** (gota)

**Seiya **(cantando): Passarinhoo, que som é esse? Passarinhuuu. Esse som é o som do REBELDEE, do REBELDEE, esse som é o som...

**Todos:** (big mac gota)

**Tuka:** O que eu perdi? ;D

**Samy:** TUKAAA o/

**Tuka:** SÃÃÃÃMYYYEEEE xD

**Dark Tuka, a única criatura do mal das trevas escuras da escuridão repleta de malignitude, capaz de trazer a penumbra negra para esse mundo cruel:** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ligando o play-back pirateado) MUAHAHEHAHEIOUHAHEOAAAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEIOIHUHUHUHIHOIUHEHEAAHAHAHACOF COF COF ARGH(som de gargarejo) Caham...(continuando) (play: ópera) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

**Todos:** zZzZzzZzzZZzzZZz...

**Dark Tuka, a única criatura...** ((ta eu não vou digitar tudo isso novamente, tenha piedade desta nobre poia, sim? ç.ç)) :...(meia hora mais tarde) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahaah NÃO!

(PROPAGANDA)

**Samy:** Olha eu aqui de novo, sim a Samara! Venho divulgar o meu mais novo trabalho, meu novo dvd: Bata cabelo com a Samy. Mil e uma maneiras de dançar sacudindo o seu cabelo. Incluindo as ultranovíssimas técnicas: Bata cabelo, de trás para frente e também o atual: Bata cabelo, de frente para trás. Adquira já o seu em qualquer pet shop da sua região. Esse eu recomendo. (demonstração do vídeo).

**Su:** Aaaaaaa eu quero um EMOOO T.T

**Inuyasha:** Não seria EMA? O.O

**Kagome:** Chego à conclusão de que você é ultramente misturado, Inuyasha, além de ter orelhas de gato te chamarem de cachorro e ser meio humano também tem um quê de burro. U.U

**Inuyasha:** Mas o que é um EMO? T.T

**Ayame.S:** Sabe aquele bichinho triste, que muitas vezes se esconde e vive chorando com intenções suicidas, que acha magnífico se cortar e tem um corte de cabelo ultra fashion sem contar as roupas?

**Inuyasha:** A EMA? o.o

**Seiya:** Teletubbies nele! o/

**Inuyasha:** Vocês falam de coisas muito complicadas. T.T

**Todos:** (gota)

**Tuka:** A Samy fugiu novamente...gahhhh hoje ela vai ter q tomar banho comprei o novo Seda castanhos intensos xD

**Hyoga:** Mas o cabelo dela não é preto? O.o

**Tuka:** Não se meta, senhor _Quack._

**Shun:** Ikkiiiiiiiii Ç.Ç Eu também quero um shampoo assim Ç.Ç

**Ayame.S:** HAhAhAhahahahahHAHA tu és uma aberração, esse cabelo verde... HAHAHA

**Tuka:** Owww tem a linha para cabelos tingidos. X.x

**Shun:** Meu cabelo é natural...u.ú

**Tuka:** Nossa... então você realmente é uma aberração. U.u

**Shun:** IKKIIIIIII! IRMÃOOO Ç.Ç Eles me chamaram de aberração T.T

Buaaaaaaaaa i.i

**Ikki:** (dançando a Macarena)

**Tuka:** Ha! Eu venci novamente \o/ Tamtamtamtamtam Lebom!

**Criaturas que observam a cena:** ?

**Dark Tuka, a única...lallalallalallalalallalalala hoje é dia de Maria /o/** ((essas pessoas realmente bebem... u.u)): Muahhhh voltei!

**Tuka:** Afinal de contas quem ser você? O.o

**Dark Tuka...** ((já perceberam como esse negócio ta sumindo? O.o SUGOI!)): Eu ser você!

**Tuka:** Tuka? o.O

**Dark Lady, Tuka!** ((agora até já mudam...)): O seu eu interior.

**Tuka**: o.Õ

**Tuka má!** ((está bem dentro dos padrões..)): Tipo sabe a tua consciência..

**Tuka:** ?

**Maleficamente Tuka:** Sabe aquela vozinha que diz se tu deve ou não comer um pote de sorvete sozinha ou se divide com a cadela...?

**Tuka:** ??

**Personagem macabra, Tuka!:** Tipo a tua outra personalidade...

**Tuka:** Ta, ta finjo que entendi...coisa mais complicada .¬¬

**Todos os outros presentes:** (no lindu mundu da imaginaçaumm)

**Tuka:** Nãooooooooo, o que meus olhos vêm? Não é possível deve ser uma miragem..Por Kami-sama isso é real, ou são meus olhos que me pregam uma peça? O que você acha? A decisão está em suas mãos, é você quem escolhe o final!! Disque: 2424242424242424242401 o que meus olhos vêm? Dê seu palpite.

**Ayame.S:** HAHAHAHA é muito fácil. A resposta é... A TELA DO COMPUTADOR!!! HAHAHAHA

**Tuka:** E temos uma ganhadoraaaa, não, não é a tela do computador, e sim, a vizinha cantando Rebeldeeeeeeeee o/

(Pessoas zonzas na platéia)

**Ikki:** Que nojo! É a verdadeira visão do inferno Ò.Ó Mate-a! Hahahahahhahahaha..

**Grilinhos em coro gospel:** Cri Cri cri cri Cri cri cri criiii Cri cri cri criiii cri cri cri criii Criii cri cri criiii cri cri cri criiii cri criii crii crii crii cri crii cri criii...

**Tuka:** E a nossa ganhadora vai levar para casa um refrigerador Cônsul, quatro gavetas, congelador, porta bebidas, degelo por apenas R$999,99 e ela ainda poderá pagar em 2 X com juros no cartão!!Não é incrível!Essa e muitas outras ofertas só amanhã no ML (musiquinha...Vem ser Feliz!!!)

**Ganhadora de nome Kikyou, escrita ao lado!:** Olha..Mas eu não ganhei? Como já diz aí em cima, "Ganhadora", eu não deveria pagar.. xD

**Tuka:** Cara senhora em algum momento nós citamos que o ganhador não teria que pagar? E você diz "em cima" porém, está escrito ao lado!!!Não estamos aqui para "ouvir" comentários absurdos e sem nexo, para apenas difamar a nossa promoção, somos uma loja que preza o valor ao cliente e não estamos sujeitos a críticas desse nível, por favor, vá procurar alguém que agüente essa sua TPM ok?¬¬

**Ganhadora produzida com matéria prima extremamente natural**?

**Tuka:** E quem é você para me dizer uma coisa dessas? Sua substância plasmática vendida em 1.99 como se fosse A.M.O.E.B.A, hein?! Quem? Me diz!Ta sem resposta? Eu já imaginava, eu sou_ phódástika_ (coro de fundo: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

**Seiya:** Esculacha, esculachaaaa o/

**Kagome:** Desse jeito ela vai acabar com nosso artefato de decoração Ç.Ç

Inucão! Faça alguma coisa! Ò.Ó

(Inucão brincando com uma bolinha de lã)

**Todos:** o.o

**Samy:** Muahhahaahhahah agora eu sou uma EMAAAA

**Su:** EMAAAAAAAAA vem brincar com a Su! (pulando nas costas da Samy-chan)

**Samy:** Ahhh uma matadora de Emas cabeludas! Alguém me ajude!!! (correndo em círculos em direção ao abismo negro do lado escuro das trevas)

**Hyoga:** E existe lado claro? U.u

**Narradora que resolveu pôr seu nome apenas agora** ((onde está o nome? o.o)): Eu mando nessa bodega. . Você só obedece, e cuidado, voce pode acabar no olho da rua! HAHAHA vai virar espetinho de pato vendido a um real, na primeira esquina da praça xD

**Hake, personagem baka criado apenas com uma finalidade, MORRERRRRR!!! Hahahahahhahahahahah** (Dark Musical Tuka atacando a narradora): Eu tenho um mp4 e tu nãããooo.

**Coro de fundo contratado sem nenhum fundo:** Baaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Hake:** quem quer me ouvir cantar? WELCOMEE TO THE JUNGLEEE o////

**Tuka:** Quem poderia fazer o trabalho sujo?

**Snarf, o desaparecido:** Meowww, eu, eu , euuuu (pulando)

**Tuka:** Ninguém?

**Hake:** Para bailar la bambaaa, para bailar la bambaaa...

**Tuka:** Alguém se candidata? ...

**Snarf, o ignorado:** AQUIIII, EUUUU Ç.Ç

**Hake:** Ala pucha tchê, não se assustemooo que no perigo a bala vem nóis se abaixemoo

**Tuka: ...**

**Snarf** (sendo espancado pelo Ikki): Euuuuuu Ç.Ç

**Hake** ((quando é que esse idiota vai morrer?)): Mysteriaaaaa (capow) (guisado de Hake)

(EMA Samy-chan passa por cima do metido a cantor de maneira sublime)

**Inuyasha:** Isso até parece aquele filme premonição O.O

**Kagome:** Só que aconteceu com uma mulher...

**Todos:** (olhando para Kikyou)

**Artesanato:** (gota)

**Hyoga:** Vocês já perceberam que essa porcaria não acaba?

**Samy:** Sim... ela nunca pára.

**Ikki:** Ô criatura com desvio de visão é acaba e não pára...

**Kayako:** (som sinistro que ela produz de maneira incrível)

**Snarf:** O.O outra lagartixa gigante! Yaaaaaaa comidaaa o//

**Kayako:** (medo)

**Samy:** Fiquei sabendo que lagartixas são ótimas para a pele xD

**Kayako:** Ackkksuakkktraackkyuuuaidoraakkkcckk.

**Hyoga:** A finalidade deste troço não era de catar uma mãe para aquela aberração? u.U

**Shun:** Mais respeito comigo ç.ç

**Hyoga:** A outra aberração...

**Samy:** EUUU \o/

**Todos:** U.U

**Seiya** (atrasado): O Chapolin Colorado? .

**Samy:** Quê??!! o.Õ

**Shun:** Ninguém gosta de mim T.T

**Todos:** Não! xD

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeeeeeee \o/**

**O terceiro capítulo!!! (silêncio) **

**Samara: Sim, e daí que é o terceiro capítulo? u.ú**

**Tuka: Desculpe o.o"**

**Samara: Que seja, desde que arranje logo uma mãe para minha bela pessoa .**

**Tuka:... é..sim, claro, com certeza...xD**

**Samara: Ta, começa logo essa coisa ¬¬**

**Tuka: Hai!! o.o**

* * *

**Uma mãe para Samara**

**Capítulo 3**

(PROPAGANDA)

**Samy:** Novamente, EU! Claro, todos me querem como garota propaganda e hoje venho divulgar um ótimo vídeo rural. Como criar suas EMAS, um guia prático e de fácil compreensão, adquira agora, edições limitadas! Toda EMA precisa de cuidados especiais. (piscadela)

**Kikyou:** (visitando museu de cerâmica)

**Visitante 1**: O.O Esse museu tem peças tão reais.

**Visitante 2:** Você acha?

**V1:** Sim, olha só essa aí ao lado. (apontando nossa ilustre Miko)

**Dark Tuka:** (intrometendo-se com um comentário excepcionalmente inútil) Realmente alguém precisa lustrá-la, olha só já está juntando pó! Ç.ç

**Narradora inútil:** Ta, ta, vamos providenciar isso, agora suma! o/

(continuando a fábula...)

**Dark Tuka:** Fábula? O.o

(corvos aproximando-se de Dark)

**Dark Tuka:** (gota) Façam de conta que eu não estou aqui... Y.Y

(voltando a digitar a história inútil)

**V3:** Oh! Tem razão! É tão real, parece viva, será algum novo tipo de tecnologia? o/

**Kikyou:...**

**Inuyasha:** Eu não sabia que você tinha irmãos Kikyou (se referindo as diversas peças do museu) T.T Kikyou, o que mais você esconde de mim? Diga Kikyou ç.ç

**Kikyou:** x.x

Caminhando serenamente pela floresta, Chapeuzinho Vermelho... (ataque ninja surpresa, menina da capa sendo amordaçada e atirada no meio dos arbustos)

**Samy:** MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, agora terei uma mãe. (EMOcionada)

**Kouga:** Você nunca será humana. U.ú

**Samy:** Alguém pediu a sua opinião, Lobo Sarnento? ¬¬'

**Kouga:** Hey! Eu sou o Lobo Mau da história, ou seja, é nessa hora que você corre e grita assustada...

**Samy:** Por quê eu faria isso? u.u

**Kouga:...** faz parte do conto? Õ.õ

**Samy:** Não seu imbecil, gritar, "assustada"! Por quê eu gritaria isso? u.U

**Kouga:** Já pensou em ser loira? (gota)

**Samy**: Engraçado, você é a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso... Eu ficaria bem? (olhinhos brilhando)

**Kouga:** Bom... você seria a cover da JôélMÁ...

É nesse momento que a pequenina garotinha começa a lacrimejar, e sente vontade de...(Dark Tuka, a única criatura EXCLUSIVAMENTE do mal que conseguirá dominar o mundo com seu exército de formigas voadoras ultramente radioativas, treinadas somente para morrer em nome de seu reino HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ((vamos digitar a continuação...?))

**Dark Má Tuka:** É claro ;)

(voltando a fita):... comer lobo grelhado ao molho de mostrada.

**Kouga:** O.O

**Su:** LOBÍNHOO /o/

**Kouga:** Ahhh, me levem pra grelha, grelha por favorrr T.T

**Okami-sama:** Oii! Ç.ç

**Ikki:** O que está fazendo aqui?

**Okami:** GOMEN NASAI! Ç.ç GOMENNNN T.T EU SOU TÃO INÚTIL, TUDO O QUE EU QUERIA ERA AJUDAR SAMY-CHAN TER UMA MÃE!! GOMENNNN NASAIII!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMENN Ç.Ç

**Ikki:** Também não precisa escandalizar...u.u

**Okami:** GOMEN! EU NÃO QUERIA SER ASSIM, EU JURO QUE NÃO VOU MAIS ESCANDALIZAR! GOMENN NASAIII i.i PERDOE-ME, DIZ QUE SIM, VAI, SÓ UM, SIIIMM??? POR FAVOOOR ç.Ç

**Ikki:** Por quê sou eu quem é cercado por aberrações? Y.Y

**Kayako:** ááááccckk, mamãe ç.ç

Entrando em cena... JôélMÁÁ!

(instrumental): Tã tã tã taram tã tã taram tã taram tã tã tara ram (pulando um pequeno longo pedaço desta maravilha lírica)

**JôélMÁ:** NÃO DÁ, NÃO VÔÔU, NÃÃÃO QUÉÉRuu MÁIS, VÍ VER, Á SIM, JÁ NÃÃÃuuu DÁ MÁIS, NÃÃÃÃOO QUÉÉÉRuu MÁIS VOCÊ EM MINHA VÍÌ DÁÁ, PRÉCISUU ÊNCONTRÁÁR A SAÍÍ DÁÁ...

(instrumental): Tã tã tã taram tã tã taram tã taram tã tã tara ram...

**JôélMÁ:** CALYPSÔÔÔUU o/

**Michael Jackson:** (instrumental) tum tum tum tum tururum tum tum tum tum tã tã tã tã tã tã

**Mike:** Wúúú.

**Kayako:** pááckk pai T.T

**Chumbinho:** u.ú

**Quero dizer, Chimbinhááá:** Que história é essa de mãe? ¬¬

**JôélMÁÁ!:** A LUA MI TRÁÁIUU (novo método bata cabelo Samy-chan)

**Topetinho loiro:** Eu não consigo fazer isso.. AHHH QUE INVEJA! Ò.Ó

**Soldadinho de Chumbo:** ¬¬''

**CHIMBY!:..** como assim, mãe?

**Seiya:** EYYYYAAA tututu tumtum EYAAA Teste de DNA!! o/

**Silviu Sãããtos:** (travada de língua) Hihihihi AH AH AÊÊ OYEE

**Seiya:** ÔYÊÊ Silvíuu xD

**Silvo, o único polidor de metais capaz de apresentar um Teste de Paternidade:** Diga LôômBAR DY, quais serão os prêmios apresentados esta noite?

**LôômBAR DY:** Ok, Silvu! Neste programa...

**Silvíu**: Eu apresento este negócio.

**Silvu:** HAHA. Não mais Ò.Ó (arrancando a peruca, pondo-se a polir a careca platinada)

**Silvíu:** Nãããooo T.T

**Silvu**: HAHAHAHAHA... voltando... xD

**DY**: Estarão sendo distribuídos hoje, neste programa: (painel iluminado com luzinhas e musiquinha natalina) A linha de produtos completa de, Samy, Pop Star. Incluindo, dvd, produtos de beleza e os hits do momento.

(Plaquinha direcionada à platéia): Óhhh. Aplausos.

**Platéia que aspirou oxigênio demais:** Óhhh. Aplausos.

**Criatura com a plaquinha:** (reescrevendo a mensagem) "Não, suas antas, é para dizer apenas, Óhhh."

**Platéia deficiente de cérebro:** Não, suas antas, é para..(pausa)

**Ser seqüestrado na rua somente para servir a este horário:** "Suas bestas, Óhhh."

**Platéia:** Suas..

**Ser recentemente contratado por excelência em seus serviços:** "Siga LôômBAR DY" (gota) "Eeee"

**Papagaios:** Siga LôômBAR DY. Eeee

**DY:** Seguindo... Estaremos leiloando essa bela vaquinha, versão luxo 3D.

**Seiya:** Eeeee

**DY**: E mais, ao final do programa, SHUN, estará sendo sorteado! Não é incrível Silvu?

**Platéia:...**

**Apenas os grilinhos, agora astros pop:** Cri cri cric cri

**Grilo perdido:** Não vão prestigiar essa propaganda enganosa ¬¬

(silêncio)

**Shun:** (amarrado com suas próprias correntes): IKKIIII Ç.Ç IRMÃÃOO, ELES VÃO QUEBRAR MINHAS CORRENTES E ASSIM EU VOU VIRAR EMOOO T.T

**Alguém na platéia:** E já não é? O.o

(Ikki sendo contratado pelo Calypsôu)

**DY:** É com você, Silvuu!

**Silvu:** Hihihihihohohohe... MUITO BEM Ò.Ó Que entre o primeiro trouxa... digo, convidado... (gota)

**DY:** Ele vem direto das histórias de conto de fadas, o maior dos clássicos, O LAGO DOS PATOS, O PATINHO FEIO, PATOLINO. Ele, Hyogaa.

**Musiquinha cantada por Hakee, o cantor guisado:** Lá vem o pato, pata aqui pata acolá, quack quack, lá vem o pato para ver o que é que há...

**Hyoga:...** é cisne

**Silvu:** Sente-se senhor ganso.

**Hyoga:** É CISNE, CISNE, CISNEE, UM CISNE! NÃO TA VENDO O ELMO? Ò.Ó É UM CISSSSNEE!

**Silvu:** Hum..(aproximando-se) Realmente eu me enganei, o senhor não é um ganso...me desculpe...(analisando o elmo) é um PATOO! HAHAHA

**Hyoga:** (isolado em um canto frio, escuro e úmido)

**Silvu:** O segundo participante, quem é? xD

**DY:** Nosso segundo participante é uma das espécies mais raras de cão, um híbrido, meio gato, meio asno e meio humano, está amostra no zoológico comandado pela senhorita Kagome Higurashi. Ele, Inuyasha!

**Hake, o metido a afinado:** Só as cachorras! Woaf woaf woaf wowo woaf

**Inu:** Grrr ò.o Quem aqui é cachorro?

**Kagome:** Senta!

**Inu:** (capow) O QUE EU FIZ AGORA??? Y.Y

**Kagome:** Era apenas pra senta...(pow)...r (gota)

**Inuyasha:** Haaa, eu estou tendo filhotinhos (delirando)

**Todos:** (gota)

**Silvu:...**Etto.. LôômBAR DY? u.u

**DY:** Nosso terceiro convidado é uma estrela lírica, e descobriu ser mãe muito recentemente. Aí vem ela, JôôélMÁÁ!

(instrumental): Ta ta ta tara tata ta ta ta tara ta tatatan ta ta ta tara tata ta ta ta tara ta tatatan

**JôôélMÁ:** CALYPSÔUU (bata cabelo) TODO MUNDO COMIGOOO. NÃO DÁ, NÃO VÔÔU, NÃÃÃO QUÉÉRuu MÁIS, VÍ VER, Á SIM, JÁ NÃÃÃuuu DÁ MÁIS, NÃÃÃÃOO QUÉÉÉRuu MÁIS VOCÊ EM MINHA VÍÌ DÁÁ, PRÉCISUU ÊNCONTRÁÁR A SAÍÍ DÁÁ... (seguranças obrigando Jô a sentar, playback cortado, porém nossa convidada continua a bater cabelo)

**Silvu:** Hihihi xD ACOMODE-SE Ò.Ó

**DY**:... nosso quarto convidado é o novo garoto propaganda das bolachas Maria, Michael Jackson!

**Hake, o cantor que quer um minuto de fama:** O pequeno Mike tinha um parquinho iaiaôôô...

**MJ**: Alguém quer leitinho com bolacha? ;P

**DY:** Eu, Eu Eu! (pulando)

**MJ**: Você não é criança ¬¬

**DY:** Ç.Ç

**Silvu:** Caham.. u.u

**DY:** Continuando.. T.T Nossa sexta e última convidada OFICIAL é rejeitada pela sociedade por não possuir bons modos, agora ela vem e busca de seus pais biológicos. Aplausos para, Kayako!

(silêncio)

(ser rastejante extremamente branco)

**Silvu:** Seja bem vinda! Hihihi xD

**Kayako:** ááááccckkááééck

**Silvu:...**

**Seiya:** Ei, ei, ei, ei eu também quero participar.

**Su:** E EUUU! (chutando o Seiya) Vamos cavalinhOOO (montando na garupa)

**Seiya:** SAORI-SANN T.T

**Saori:** SEYA! Comporte-se.

**Snarf**: Meoww, eu também quero ser sorteado.

**Silvu:** Vejo que a audiência será baixa T.T

**Ed:** AHAHHH QUEM DISSE BAIXO? HEIN HEIN? Ò.Ó ENFRENTE-ME HAHAHA, EU TENHO UMA ARMA DE DESTRUIÇÃO EM MASSA Ù.ú (transmutando o Alphonse)

**Al:** NII-SAN Ç.Ç

**Samy:** O programa não deveria achar uma mãe para mim?

**Tuka, coordenadora do programa:** HAHAHAHAH, seus pais não são famosos xD

**Samy:** Quem disse? U.ú

**Hake, o cantor que não se toca da sua presença inútil:** QUÊÊÊMM FOII QUI DISSI QUI ÊLIS PODEM VIR ÁQUII...

**Todos:** (mega gota)

**Silvu:** LôômBAR DY! Não está na hora do intervalo? U.u

**DY:** Voltamos já, com... (Hake interrompendo)

**Hake, o cantor do além:** SôôôliDÁRiedádyy SôôôliDÁRiedádyy

**Silvu:** Aguardem..

(Agente secreto retalhador de cantores metidos, correndo atrás do infeliz AAHAHAHHAHAHA)

**Infeliz:** O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ç.Ç

**Narradora multifunções:** Ok, então ele corre atrás do Hake

**Hake:** (morto pela segunda vez x.x)

**Gravação pós morte:** TE AMO TE ODEIOO E NÃÃ AGUENTO MÁISSS SI CHOVI NÃO MOOLHÁ, A MINHA VIDÁ É UM TEMPORAÚ...

**Snarf:** AHH ÁGUA, ÁGUAA EU NÃO QUERO SER ENSABOADO T.T (milagrosamente esmagando a fita)

(PROPAGANDA)

**Kagome:** Hoje eu estou aqui para passar uma informação muito importante, a maioria dos animais de estimação possui algum tipo de irritação, para isso, a linha Inudog foi criada, pensando apenas no bem estar do seu melhor amigo...

**Pessoa interrompendo:** Wooaa meu amigo vai gostar! o//

**Kagome**: o.O... Inushampoo, para pêlos longos e macios. Inumaxshampoo, um eficaz antipulgas. Inumordaçamaxbigultra, para o seu cãozinho, mais raivoso. Além do excelente Saboneteaindasemnome. Adquira já, e ganhe este belo cão de pelúcia com orelhas caninas. Linha Inudog, inovando para um excelente banho. ("plim" sorriso brilhante extremamente falso)

(5 minutos depois...)

**Kagome:** Já acabou? Hehe.. (ela ainda sorri ((incrível essa Kagome, não?)))

**Inuyasha:** Agora é você quem parece um cachorro, Kagome. xD

(câmera abandonada)

**Segurança:** Hey! (abordando o vira lata)

**Inucão:** O.O

**Segurança:** Não sabe ler? (apontando a plaquinha "Proibido animais")

**Inudog:** o.o

**Segurança:** Quanta irresponsabilidade Nem coleira tem, sendo assim...

**Inucuzco:** O.O'''

**Segurança:** CARROCINHAA! Ò.Ó HAAHAHAAHA

**Inuyasha** (o nome dele voltou ao normal?) ((Huhu, pra você ver, né...)): Nããããooo GRRR ù.ú

**Kagome:** Ataca!

**Segurança:** De onde ela veio? O.o ((O comercial acabou xD))

**Inu, ser carnívoro sedento de sangue:** MiáááááÚÚÚ ò.Ó

**Segurança e Kagome:** O.o

(Ruído de gato feroz)

**Segurança:** Não era pra ser um cachorro? (gota)

**Kagome:** Tem razão (pulando em frente ao gato com os pêlos arrepiados) Inuyasha! Mude para modalidade cão! (controle remoto da tv, digitando 666)

**Inuyasha:** MólInuyasha digivolve para..Inucããão.

**Segurança:** (medo) ç.ç

**Inucão:**Woaf, woaf (rolando e mostrando a língua)

**Segurança:** (olhos fechados e encolhido junto com o Hyoga)?

**Kagome:** (nuvem negra assassina a dominando)

**Segurança:** Aiaohsasoiahshaoishoaishioahuaishua haha, esse é o seu, "cão"? xD

**Kagome:** SENNNTAAA! Ò.Ó

(criada uma enorme cratera)

(som na escuridão):Wooo..f

**Segurança:** n.n''

(marcha nupcial)

**Todos:** ?

**Inucão:** (surge do buraco com a superarmadura do Jiraya o/) AÚÚÚÚGRR (atacando o homem de óculos escuros)

**Segurança:** ITAAAIII (dor) NUNCA TE DISSERAM PRA NÃO BATER EM QUEM USA ÓCULOS? T.T

**Ed:** Ele mordeu... u.u

**Todos:** o.o

**Al:** Aaaa i.i Ele é tão fofinho... (Alphonse virando sucata)

**Ed:** AAAAruuu Ç.Ç (pedra filosofal se iluminando)

**Inucão:** (atraído pelo vermelho da escuridão) GRRR

**Ed:** O.O HEEEEEEELLLLPP Ç.Ç MINHAS PERNAS SÃO CURTAS T.T

**Kagome:** SEEEEEEEENNNNNTAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

**Inucão:** (olhar aterrorizado) (capow) cain, cain, cain ç.ç

**Ed, Segurança e o resto:** o.o

**Kagome:** HAHAHAHAHA viram como ele é adestrado? xD

**Ed:** O.O ela é ninja o/

**Segurança:** Senhorita Kagome, ele foi vacinado contra raiva? Ç.ç

**Kagome:** (olhar assassino) Que tipo de dona acha que eu sou?

**Segurança:** Desculpe T.T

(cena imprópria para menores por ser muito violenta x.x)

**_

* * *

_****_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yooo!!! \o/**

**Nenhum dos personagens aqui citados me pertencem, apenas a idéia desta bizarrice xD**

**E obrigada a quem deixou review o/ continuem mandando **

* * *

**Uma mãe para Samara**

**Capítulo 4**

(musiquinha, de volta dos comerciais)

**JôôélMÁ!:** (loquiando novamente)

(instrumental): Ta ta ta tara tata ta ta ta tara ta tatatan ta ta ta tara tata ta ta ta tara ta tatatan

**Ikki:** (dançarina principal)

**JôôélMÁ!:** NÃO DÁ, NÃO VÔÔU, NÃÃÃO QUÉÉRuu MÁIS, VÍ VER, Á SIM, JÁ NÃÃÃuuu DÁ MÁIS, NÃÃÃÃOO QUÉÉÉRuu MÁIS VOCÊ EM MINHA VÍÌ DÁÁ, PRÉCISUU ÊNCONTRÁÁR A SAÍÍ DÁÁ...

**Nelson Rubens:** Okay, okay, okay, e voltamos com nosso programa...

**Silvu:** Você está no lugar errado...

**Samara:** (isolada) Quero morrer Y.Y

**Seiya:** HAHA Você já está! HAHAHAHA

**Samara:** x.x

**NelSOM:** Okay, okay, okay, vamos às atrações :D

**Silvu**: SHINEEEEEE BAKAAAAA /o/

**NelSOM:** NelSOM Rrrrubensss é assassinado por Silvu x.x

**Silvu:** DYYY! Continuemos com o programa xD

**DY:** SILVU! Antes de seguir com nossa atração principal, vejamos a matéria feita por nossa incrível equipe de reportagem.

**Narração Shigure:** Em uma idade muito, muito, mas muito, muito, muito distante, vivia uma jovem sacerdotisa de nome... Ki-kY-houve? ¬¬

**KikYOU:** Que piadinha mais sem graça foi essa, Shigure? ¬¬

**Silvu:** Hihihihihi, não foi piadinha, realmente temos interferência no sinal, huhuhuhuhuhu.

**DY:** Ok Silvu! Parece que estamos sendo atacados por uma maníaca, ela está tentando entrar desesperadamente em nosso estúdio, huhuhuhuhuhu

**Convidados:** O.O

**Shun:** IKKKKKKIII T.T

**Silvu:** Huhuhuhuhuhu, mande ela entrar, LôômBAR-DY!

**DY:** Ok Silvu, nossa convidada foi dublê em um dos filmes mais aclamados da época, substituindo nosso maravilhoso... quero dizer, excelente ator, Johnny Deep, em Edawrd, Mãos de Tesoura, ela, a divertidaAAA NAZARÉTY!

**Naza:** ...

**Seiya:** Ahhh quanta emoção T.T finalmente alguém que realmente voa, e que pode ir ao espaço, ahhh Dona NASAAAAAAAA Ç.Ç Por favor, um autográfo para este pobre eqüino .

**Hyoga: ...**

**Narradora vesga que já enjoou de digitar "Dark Tuka":** Não vai fazer o comentário, Hyoga? ...

**Hyoga:** Eu não tenho o script T.T Ele molhou quando fui visitar (voz animê) "mamãe"(lágrima escorrendo)

**Shiryu:** Isso realmente é interessante, em pensar que todo esse tempo, você mergulhava naquelas profundezas, de manga curta, sem oxigênio e ainda voltava seco... e um mero script fica molhado... incrível! (filósofo) ((Óh! Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho?)) Sim... eu pensei um bom tempo sobre isso debaixo da cachoeira de Rozan.

**JôélMÁ!:** De onde você veio? o.o

**Silvu:** Ela parou de cantar? O.O

**Saori:** Eu não sabia que ela falava... u.u

**Snarf:** MEOW, ela continua batendo cabelo... o/ (mãos na cintura, cabelo pra la-Á, pra ca-Á, pra la-Á, la la la la la lÁ)

**Naza:** (Jogando cartas com o Hyoga)

**Hyoga:** Senhora... (olhar assassino vindo de RÉTY)... Senhorita? (RÉTY furtando a katana da Tuka) Bela Dama do Lago? (.)

**Naza:** Fale, meu amiguinho de banho

**Hyoga:** ¬¬

**Naza:** Ò.Ú

**Hyoga:** (gota)Bem... eu ainda não entendo o negócio do filme...

**RÉTY:** Mãos de Tesoura?

**Hyoga:** Hai!

**Naza:** Bom...acho que é...(catando alguma coisa na sua inseparável bolsa)... POR ISSO! (tesoura duplex, polida, encravejada com diamantes e banhada a ouro branco)

**Hyoga:** O.O""(recolhendo as asinhas) e... por que você está aqui? "

**Naza:** Bom...

**Hyoga:** (suando frio) (pensamento) "não diga que está aberta a temporada de caça aos cisnes, não diga não diga ç.ç"

**Naza:** Eu estou aqui...POR ELA! (apontando Samy)

**Todos:** Óhhhhhhh

**Samy:** (penteando as belas crinas negras) Como é que é? ¬¬ Ei! Por que todos estão olhando pra mim? ç.ç (medo)

**Silvu:** Bela Dama do Lago Azul, por quê você quer a Sadako?

**Samy:** Alguém aprendeu meu nome T.T

**RÉTY:** Is..

**Ayame do outro lado da tv:** Isso é simples, caros amigos... A bela dama ali presente... QUER RECUPERAR O TEMPO PERDIDO COM A SUA FILHA!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA xD (brilho, luzes, purpurina, flashes!)

**Tuka:** Que lindo! Estou tão comovida ç.ç Samy-chan! Ela é sua mãe Y-Y

**Seiya:** Eu nunca vi algo tão fofo na minha vida, sempre alguém vai e me espanca, daí algum aperta o botão da bateria reserva, eu levanto e mato todos, e então tocam uma música triste, ou acaba o episódio...

**Silvu:** Sim, e daí? u.U

**Antena:** É Seiya, seu jumento, não fique falando coisas sem nexo, deixe a RÉTY-SAN falar ¬¬

**Seiya:** Saori-san... ç.ç Gomen nasai x.x..mas é... Pé-ga-su T.T

**Antena:** Continue Lady RÉTY, não gostaria de tomar o lugar como um dos meus cavaleiros?

**Todos: ...**

**Samy:** Ma-mãe?! Ç.Ç

**RÉTY:** FILHINHAAAAAA

**Tuka:** (apertando o pause) tem coisas que não se encaixam... Nazaréty? Mãe da Samara? o.O

**RÉTY:** Eu quero cortar o cabelo dela! MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Ò.Ó

**Tuka:** O.O como você saiu do pause? ç.ç

**RÉTY:** Grandes vilões tem grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidades, a minha por exemplo... dar um corte decente a esta criatura u.u

**Tecla play:** Apertem-me! Apertem-me! Please! Eu quero sangue, sangue, sangueee muhahahhahahah

**Todos:** o.o

**Samy:** Ca-ca-cabelo? o.o MEU CABELO? Ò.Ó Sua VACA! Sabe quanto tempo demorou pra ele ficar assim? ¬¬

**RÉTY:** Huhuhuhuhu, eu sou RÉTY, mãos de tesoura HAHAHAHAHA nada e ninguém irá me deter ì.í

**Samy:** (forças sinistras que surgem do poço, uma luz brilha e vai em direção ao estúdio)

**Silvu:** Essa é uma base secreta...(pow, tijolo voador acerta a cabeça de Silvu)

**Seiya:** O.O é a lendária amardura perdida, a da lagartixa do poço ç.ç

**Samy:** Super-ataque bata cabelo! KYAAAAA

**Naza-chan:** (desviando na velocidade da luz, e aproveitando a brecha para cortar uma mecha) MUAHAHAHAH

**Samy:** O.O MEUUUUUUUUUU CABELOOOOOOOOOO Ò.ó

E depois disso, o tempo passou, mas apenas Nazaréty e Samara se preocuparam com as questões estéticas, por isso nosso querido Silvu seguiu com seu programa.

**Silvu:** (comprando pipoca e algumas bandeirinhas)

**Dark Tuka:** (gota) Alguém quer continuar? ¬¬

**Laura:** Onde está a Maria Clara?

**Inuyasha:** Ali ó, comprando sorvete xD

**Laura:** Você é castrado? u.ú

**RÉTY, a vilã que não suporta ter sido substituída por uma garotinha que matou o Lineu:** Eu tenho uma tesooouuuraaa

**Samy:** Já desistiu? Sua oxigenada.

**RÉTY:** Huhu... (sorriso sinistro) Eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra você...

**Samy:** o.o?

**RÉTY:** ""TCHANSSS"" Um incrível e forte remédio para piolhos! HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Samy:** NÃOOOOOOO Ò.ó E o que eu vou comer daqui pra frente? T.T

**Hyoga:** De onde raios surgiu esta Laura? u.u

**Laura:** (sorriso meigo e brilhante) Vim aqui pela Samy-chan

**Samy:** (congelando, como consequência RÉTY corta grande parte de seu cabelo)

**RÉTY:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA mais um pedaço para a minha coleção

**Samy:** Ò.Ó (trevas)

**RÉTY:** huhuhuhuhuhu pode tentar me matar, mas para a sua informação...e não se preocupe, irei cultivá-lo com total cuidado e depois venderei para voodo xD

**Todos:** ?

**RÉTY:** Eu sobrevivi a queda de uma usina! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA sou imortal ì.í

**Samy:** E eu sou a estrela de um filme de terror... ¬¬

**Silvu:** Mas... você é.. ''

**Samy:** o.o

**Snarf:** Meow! Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendo...

**Todos:** ?

**Snarf:** Shiryu! Como veio parar aqui? o.O

**Hyoga:** Boa pergunta

**Seiya:** Éééé, eu também queria saber isso Y-Y

**Shiryu:** (meditando) É uma história complicada... (mão sobre o queixo)

**Sadako:** (deixando de lado a Naza-san) Conte-nos senhor Shiryu

**SHUN-REI! o//:** Ç.Ç

**Seiya:** E agora... será o Shun? O.O

**SHUN-HEY! o///:** ...

**Shun:** Não me confunda com uma reles garotinha que tem apenas uma fala durante todo animê ¬¬

**Hyoga:** Mas... você também tem apenas uma fala...(gota)

**Shun:** (mirada fria)

**Hyoga:** Sou eu quem controla o gelo T.T

**Shun:** (dançando aquela coisa lá com o laço que tu faz com uma corda, só que com a corrente polida com o Silvu) Arigatô Silvu-chan ;

**Silvu:**Err... que tal continuarmos com a história do Shiryu? '

**Shiryu**: Como quiser Silvu-sensei

**Silvu:** (olhinhos brilhando) "fui chamado de sensei"

**Naza:** Já chega dessa enrolação... continua logo seu cabeludo... ¬¬

**Shiryu:** Ou então o que? ¬¬

**Naza::**huhuhuhuhu (nuvem negra) OLHA A FÁ-K!(barulho muito estranho vindo de dentro do poço atrapalhando a fala de RÉTY) ò.í

**Tuka:** Eles estão perto do poço? o.o

**NarradoRÁ!:** Sim, estão xD

**Tuka:** Não era um estúdio? o.o''

**NarradoRÁ!:** Em algum momento foi dito que não havia um poço? ¬¬

**Tuka:** Em algum momento você citou um poço? u.u

**Darky:** Continua...

**NarradoRÁ!:** Nós ainda não chegamos nessa parte... o capítulo ainda não acabou, ou seja, nada de previews ¬¬

**Darky:** U.U não foi isso que eu quis dizer '

**Sadako**: Continuem essa droga, já passa das nove e eu ainda não jantei ¬¬ e essa coisa já ta enrolando faz quatro meses, até parece alguém que eu conheço ¬¬

**SHUN-HEY o/!:** SHIRYUUUUUU Ç.Ç

**NarradoRÁ!:** Muito bem lembrado versão feminina do senhor Shun

**Seiya:** O Shun já não é versão feminina? O.O (espanto)

**Hyoga:** Não.. a Esmeralda é..

**Shun:** ¬¬"""

**Seiya:** Você também assistia a novela, Hyoga? .

**Hyoga:...**

**Shun:** IKKIIII T.T

**Todos:** o.o

**NAZA:** Olha a FÁ-K! Ò.Ó (celular da Samy-chan toca bem na hora)

**Samy:** LAURAAAAAAAAA-cHAAAAAAAANNNNNNN

**Seiya:** Olha a alfafa? o.O onde? ç.ç Não fique me tirando só porque estou com fome ¬¬

**Hyoga:** Não.. eu acho que ela disse olha a "Fafá" u.u

**Snarf:** MEOWWWW! Quero um autográfooo .

**Dark:** Seus retardados, ela disse olha a faca! Ò.Ó

**Hyoga:** Ta, não nos culpe, tu consegue ler ¬¬

**Seiya:** Que faca? Aonde? o.o

**Snarf:** Meow! É mesmo cadê a faca? o.o

**Hyoga:** É, a arma dela é a tesoura...

**NarradoRÁ!:** Ta... ia ficar ridículo se eu digitasse: "Olha a tesourá!" ¬¬

**Seiya:** Realmente

**Hyoga:** tem razão

**Snarf:** Bom argumento

**Naza:** Você é tão especial para nós

**Consciência:** ConnnTINUEM! Ò.Ó

**Samy-chan:** Nhaaaaaa eu cansei de brigar ç.ç

**Naza:** Eu também Y-Y

**Samy-chan:** Naza-chan, onegai, vamos esquecer isso e vamos nos tornar grandes amigas

**Naza:** Você tem certeza Samy-chan? ç.ç

**Samy-chan:** Sim! Meu cabelo logo irá crescer, já que eu sou muito bem regada, vamos passear por aí

**Naza:** Sim, Samy-chan! Vamos ser amigas e dominar o mundo!

**Samy-chan:** Sim! vão até criar um animê em nossa homenagem .

**Naza e Samy-chan:** (dedinho com dedinho, estrelinhas e nuvenzinhas em fundo rosa) YOSHHH!

**Todos:** (gota)

**Shun:** Essas últimas cenas de novela sempre me emocionam T.T (lencinho de papel)

**Silvu:** Na verdade... isso não é nada emocionante u.u

**IKKI:** Concordo...

**Shun:** IKKKIIIIIIIIIII! . Onde você estava? Ç.Ç Me deixou com saudades T.T

**IKKI:** Por aí...

**Shun:** Ikki...ç.ç

* * *

**_Continua..._**


End file.
